


Fo(u)r War

by brokensouls



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fairies, I Don't Even Know, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Little Shit, Kim Namjoon | RM is Bad at Feelings, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Princes & Princesses, Smut, Story within a Story, Vampires, War, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensouls/pseuds/brokensouls
Summary: Imagine this, you have four marbles, one blue, one grey, one purple, and one black. Now take those marbles, and drop them down a staircase, whoever reaches the end last, wins. The only thing is, this staircase is neverending. It goes on and on, and no matter who moves the fastest, or who skips the steps, you wont make it to the end. The only way you can is merging your speed, becoming a stronger force together rather then apart.But the downfall to that, is all those marbles dont mix, because marbles are a hardened glass, and the only wait to mix glass that has been hardened is by crushing it into dust.[ Basically a story of BTS as Princes and Villagers. ]
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad @designedbts if you would like to read more of my books coming out soon. The next chapter will be about the blue kingdom!

_A small child runs up the steps, her father behind her as she runs to her room. A giggle falling from her lips as she hides under the covers. He stomps up the steps, small growls sounding from as he raises his hands, claws out of his fingers._

_" grr!! I'm coming for the pretty princess. " He growls, hands raised above his head as he snarls, a scary look in his eyes. The girl screams, trying to hide further into the covers. " Please leave me, scary dragon!!! "_

_" Never! Here comes.. the tickle attack!!! " The man pounces on the bed, the girl squeals as he rips the covers off of her. He immediately attacks her sides. Her body twisting as uncontrollable giggles of the happy moments fill the emptiness of any cold dead heart. The scene as pure as a newborn angel._

_" p-p-please stop!!!! I-i'm sorry!! daddy!! " The child screams out in the midst of her giggles before the father stops. He and her both pant from the overuse of running, before he lands a kiss on her forehead._

_" hmm.. okay, now you need to go sleep, alright? " He says as his daughter pouts sadly, though she gets comfortable in the covers, letting out a yawn while staring at her father._

_He stands up, getting ready to walk out of the room before he hears a hesitant call. " Daddy? " He hears, turning around to face his daughter, raising his eyebrow. He makes a questioning hum as she peeks out of the cover, bright moon eyes looking at her. " Yes, baby? "_

_" Can.. you um.. tell me the story again? " she asks as she tries to disappear into her covers while looking at her father with wide bright eyes, the moon reflecting off of the brown irises. Her dad chuckles before walking close to her bed, sitting down at the edge of it, already knowing which story he should tell, it was her favorite. " of course, do you want the whole story tonight? " He asks, looking at his prized possession and heart. His daughter squirming happily at being able to hear her favorite bedtime story._

_" Whole story, please? I want to hear it all. " She tells as she gets comfortable, ready to hear the story knowing her father was going to tell the story._

_Her father hums with a nod, leaning back to the wall behind the bed._

_"_ _Okay, once upon a time... There were once four kingdoms, One black, and red that held the lives of the forever living. One purple, the color of the ancestors of magic. One blue of the color of fairies, and the final being Grey. The kingdom home of those who could read minds easily. They were powerful kingdoms, once they got along well, they lived happily, but soon there was a war. The war changed the lives, a barrier being placed within these castles, fights breaking, and castles falling, overtime people forgot what caused the war, but the kingdoms held seven men, and all of them had a single plan, a plan to learn, some to fix the burning hatred within the kingdoms, others who just wanted revenge on smaller issues, but who knew that those plans would end up making their paths all crash together and saving the lives of hundreds when time needed them the most..."_


	2. Dear Blue,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faires, born the same size as normal people. They hold magic powers like witches, but instead of being connected to death, earth, etc. They are made to only hold certain things, being separated from their powers, fairies worked in making the blue kingdom better, there are some special faires, like the animal faires, and royal faires. They were special, a long time ago. The blue kingdom was feared, until an attack from the black kingdom. After that, no one has heard all too much from the kingdom attacking any others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad @designedbts if you would like to read more of my books coming out soon. The next chapter will be about the purple kingdom!

~~

_" Jung Hoseok, you come back here right now! " A young mother yells out as she watches her son jump atop a bear and run into the woods. His face shining as bright as the sun, filled with joy. He looks behind himself at his mother with eyes filled with mischief. He kicks the bear in its stomach before his eyes flash blue. The bear speeding up out of sight._

_~~_

" ugh.. fuck... " A man, around the age of 23 groans as he wipes his eye, sun shining brightly into his lost eyes. A hell-spawned pounding headache crushing his soul, bloodshot eyes blinking open to stare at his rundown wooden ceiling. He hears a ka-kaw before a black crow lands on his chest, two white pills falling out of its mouth onto his chest. 

" Thanks, Vernia. " He mumbles, plopping the pills into his mouth, and swallowing them dry. He coughs before trying to sit up, whimpering as the blood rushes to his head, making him fall back onto the bed. A greyhound trots into the room, looking up at the hungover man with a disappointed woof.

_' Really, Hoseok? Drunk again? '_

" Shut it. " Hoseok mumbles, pulling the wool covers off of his legs before slipping out of the bed, running a hand through his dirt matted hair. He walks through his small hut into his kitchen., feet pattering against the molted planks. The house looking just as sad and broken as the boy inside of it.

The dog followed the boy, watching him as It lets out a sigh. The boy opens a cabinet, grabbing a glass. He walks to his jug of water before pouring himself one. The dog sits down next to him, trying to figure out something. Hoseok looked at the dog as he took a sip of the drink. " What is it? " He rose an eyebrow before sitting down the glass, already prepared for the words of judgment that he has heard for almost his whole life.

_' You know your mother wouldn't be proud of this. '_

" Well sad she's dead, ain't it then? Can't see much of me now. " He looks at the grey ball of four legs, lifting his hand to his mouth and letting out a breath into his palm, sniffing it. He grimaces in disgust. " Probably should brush my teeth, smells like rum. " He whispers to himself before walking into the part of his house that was considered the bathroom. He unzips his trousers before relieving himself into a bucket that was considered the toilet, rolling his neck. He zips his pants back up, making his way to the somewhat sink, turning a tap to let water in before grabbing a toothbrush. Which was more a wooden stick with bristles on the end. He grabs a piece of gel that the king said was meant to, as he said. ' Clean your teeth. ' He places it on the brush and dunks it under the water before plopping it into his mouth, scrubbing the dirt off of to reveal his pearly whites. He scrubs and cleans until there was sud spilling from his lips before spitting it out, washing the brush and the suds off his lips, and in his mouth, setting the brush down he walks back to his bed.

_' You are pathetic, look at you. Imagine how your mother would think of her son doing this. '_

" Shut up! She's fucking dead, all because of a stupid fucking war. " His eyes flash blue in anger as he whips his head around to face the dog, sighing his ocean blues turn back to their normal browns. He sits down on his bed, rubbing his palm over his nose, falling back on the bed. His heart clenching with the pain he never decided to face, unless it was faced with a bottle of rum and whiskey.

" I need a drink, bad. "

**~~~**

Hoseok walks through the village. His light blue blouse on, ruffled ends of his sleeves trimmed with white, paired with a pair of white pants and blue shoes. This was his kingdoms color, blue. It was meant to mean something like all the colors did. Hoseok just can't remember it, most likely since he stopped caring about the kingdoms at all after his mother.

There were many different types of fairies in the kingdom. There were the mechanic faires who built most of the plumbing. There were the shop faires who sold most of everything, then there were the more.. abnormal faires. The magic fairies, for instance, they came up with most medicines. Then there are fairies like Hoseok, animal faires. They were rare, yes, but still existed. They could speak, understand, and in extreme situations, even turn into, animals. The king was one, a lion fairy. They could only be born by two true animal faires. Hoseok's mom was a leopard, and Hoseok doesn't know what his dad was. Honestly, he doesn't know much about his dad, and he didn't want to. Why would he want to know about the man who left him?

Hoseok walked into his favorite place, the bar. The alcohol was made by the brewery fairies and let's just say that it was delicious, and give you a nice rush. It also contained his best friend, Jungkook. Jungkook was a villager in the black kingdom, but he moved to the blue kingdom because it felt more like home. He wasn't a fairy, but also not fully vampire. Hoseok and he didn't talk about it much though, besides Jungkook was like a best friend to Hoseok.

**~~~**

Hoseok sits at a stool at the bar, tapping his fingers on the wood. He looks down at his wrist, seeing a scar that runs from his palm to his elbow. The scar he got the day he tried to save his mother. He smiled softly as he remembered the days his mother would wake him up with waffles in bed. 

He hears a glass slide by him and his eyes raise, a heart-shaped smiling appearing on his lips as he takes in the sight of his best friend behind the counter. Jungkook was beautiful, he had bunny-shaped teeth, but also moles over his face. Hoseok's favorite feature about his friend was his eyes. They shined as if he captured the galaxy within them. It was mesmerizing to look into Jungkook's eyes. Well, his human ones at least. Hoseok was one of the few non-vampires who knew that when the sun shined, vampires turned human. He didn't like speaking about it since everyone believed Jungkook was a fairy, considering you can control if your eyes were blue or brown as a fairy, and if he talked about it people would question why they've never seen Jungkook's eyes. Though Hoseok has never seen Jungkooks either, he didn't bother too much about it. It was Jungkook's business. 

" Hobi!! In for another drink already so soon? " Jungkook said as he poured himself his glass of beer. This is how it went most of the time, Hoseok would come in for a drink, but also spill his problems to Jungkook. Then again, Jungkook was the only non-animal friend he had. 

Hoseok takes a sip of his whiskey before shrugging. " Sorry, kookie, but Dinhyun keeps telling me how much of a fuck up I am. " The dog had good intentions, Hoseok knew that but he was stubborn when it came to wanting help, his whole life he believed he was a fairy and had a plan to become a royal fairy to help the war, but then his mother died and know the only thing he wanted to do was stop this never-ending war, by himself, for his mother. 

Jungkook hummed before he jumped over the counter, sitting next to Hoseok, and by the concerned look in his eyes. Hoseok already knows what's about to come out of his mouth.

" Hoseok, you know I understand right? Probably better than anyone, but maybe you should try to deal with this.. sober? " Jungkook didn't talk much about his family life, but what Hoseok knew was that Jungkook was given away, and then escaped from his ' fake ' family. Then moved here, but that was all Hoseok knew.

" I tried it, and it didn't work so here we are instead. " He raises his glass to the air before downing it all in one large gulp, setting the glass down while wiping his lips. He reaches over the counter to grab the bottle before pouring himself another glass. For a while, Jungkook tried to stop him from doing that since it could get them in trouble but gave up because damn Hoseok was stubborn. 

Jungkook just shrugs to himself before taking another gulp of his beer while Hoseok just stares into a void of air while taking sips of his liquid kidney failure. 

**~~~**

" Bye Kookie!! " Hoseok slurs as he leaves the bar, way past closing time. He drank all night along with Jungkook until he basically passed out drunk on a counter, and as soon as he woke up he just continued drinking, so in simple words. He was way beyond the word wasted. Jungkook was going home with another fairy since he was falling with each step. So that left Hoseok by himself, walking through the now sleeping village at night.

He wasn't worried though, he had walked home by himself since he was a teenager, having to continue fairy school without a parent landed him in some tough situations. He just stumbled his way through closed shops and empty paths.

He walks for a little while, taking a couple of detours through the village just so he wouldn't get home to Dinhyun's disappointed words and looks so soon. That dog reminded him so much of his mom that it pained Hoseok to see disappointment from him.

He found a bench in the middle of the village and decides to sit down. He lets out a full-body sigh as he looks up at the deep blue sky filled with stars. He remembers an old story his mom used to tell him whenever he would fight to go to bed. It was his favorite story as a kid, and might still be his favorite as an adult.

**~~~**

_" Momma, what are those lights? " A young curious boy asks_ _as he looks up in the sky, his chubby fingers pointing towards the stars. His mom rakes her fingers through his hair as she looks up at the sky as well._

_" Well, Hoseokie. Those are light faires. "_

_" Light faires? Momma those dont exist!! " The boy says confidently. He used to study every type of fairy when he would have free time so he would know. He would go through every book and search every library just to learn about a new fairy if he could._

_" Oh, but they do! They are just not in any book or library. They fly to the highest parts of the sky and stay there for they're whole life. They sleep during the day and awake at night. They are possibly the happiest fairest known, for when they are happy they shine a bright light in the sky. They dance and party during the night. The light faires were the ones that went up during the wars that took place during the night so that the faires could see the shadow runners. Some say they still shine because somewhere on the battlefield there is still a war. "_

_The boy lets his hand fall and rest against his stomach as he stares at the lights. He had never heard about these faires but if his mom said they were real then they were, cause his mom was never wrong!! She was so smart._

_He let out a yawn and cuddled into his mom's side. A wave of sleepiness rushing over his body. " Night night momma. " He feels his eyes clothes as he takes a deep breath of his mom's scent._

_She smiles softly at her son as she looks up at the sky, feeling her eyes fill with tears. " Night Seokie. "_

**~~~**

"Momma... " Hoseok sobs as his tears fall down his cheeks. The quite night filling with his despair. He hated the feeling of everything when he sobered up. When he was drunk he could easily get rid of everything he felt when he was drunk because he was numb, numb, and free. The only downfall was as soon as he was sober everything came crashing down on him all over again and it was so painful it made him want to rip his hair out. 

He heard a twig snap behind him and he wiped away his tears furiously. " Who's there? " He asked with a thick voice, turning around as his eyes flash blue, helping him see through the night, but he still couldn't see a single thing.

_' Oh! I am sorry, can you understand me? '_

Hoseok tilted his head as he looked down with his puffy red eyes, taking insight of a small black kitten. " Um.. yes. I can, where is your mom? " He asked, this kitten looked to only be months old, and not only could she fully speak, but she was walking on his own. That wasn't right, cats stick with their families. 

_'Well.. um. I dont have one, my mom died when I was born.'_

" Poor thing, do you have a name? " Hoseok felt his heart cry out for this kitten. He knew what the loss of a parent at an early age could do and for animals who felt emotions on such a big level, he couldn't understand how this kitten was still walking. 

_' I was never given one, but then again, most people can't understand me. '_

No name either, fuck. How could someone even do this? Hoseok gently reached down for the kitten, giving it enough time to run away if it didn't want to be held, but it didn't. Instead, it let Hoseok gently wrap his palms around her and bring her up into his lap. The poor thing even trusted easily, Hoseok was in so much pain for this poor kitten and he had only just met her.

" May I give you a name? " Hoseok took notice that if he gave this cat a name he would get attached but he couldn't get over the fact that this cat had been alone its whole life, no name, no parents and probably no health care. Dinhyun would be pissed at him, but who could blame him? He felt for this kitten.

_' I guess so, it's not like anyone else will give me one. '_

Hoseok smiled gently, his previous sadness forgotten as the cat looked up at him with bright blue eyes, showing he was native to the blue kingdom. Dinhyun had red eyes, for he was from the black kingdom, Vernia was from the grey kingdom and had stormy grey eyes.

" How about... Moonbyul? " He said as he found a name that matched the cat. The cat's eyes widened brightly as she nodded quickly.

_' I like that name!!! but my nickname shall be moonie!! '_

Hoseok chuckled and shrugged. She was a bossy one. " Sure, whatever you want, moonie. " He sighed as he finally realized he had to go home. He didn't like the idea of leaving Moonie here alone, especially after learning she had no one to go to. He mentally prepared himself for Dinhyun's ranting before he opened his mouth. " Um, Moonie. Would you like to stay with me? "

She looked at him in shock, her eyes blinking as she tried to catch up to what she had just asked him. He tried understanding what she was thinking about as he waited for an answer before she blinked again and looked back at him with happy eyes. Her eyes turning even brighter if that was possible. She scrambled free of his arms before crawling up his chest pawing his cheeks. 

_' Of course!! I would love to!!!!! '_

Hoseok nodded as he grabbed her again before standing up, looking up at the sky be more time. He started his way back home. 

**~~~**

Hoseok had just shut his bedroom door after helping Moonbyul to bed, for a kitten. She fell asleep on the way back home but she was very human-like. She wouldn't go to bed until she had a comfortable nest of pillows and blankets, but to be honest, Hoseok wasn't mad. If he had lived in the woods his whole life, which he had until he found this home. He would want to enjoy some of the good things too, but Dinhyun hadn't spoken the whole time, just let Hoseok walk into the house and had been sitting in a ball on the floor staring at them the whole time, now that Hoseok had shut the door he was just staring at the door.

" Come on, get on with it. " The dog looked up at Hoseok as he spoke and just shrugged, looking back at the door. 

_' I dont have anything to say. '_

Now that was weird, see Dinhyun said that without any emotion. Dinhyun always said things with emotions, didn't matter if it was anger, sadness, or a normal disappointment. There was always emotion. Hoseok sighed and walked over to the dog, sitting down in front of him so that he couldn't look at the door. DInhyun tried to move to continue looking at the door but Hoseok just moved in the way of his vision again.

Eventually, he gave up and sighed, moving back he looked at Hoseok. His eyes filled with sadness as his emotion came through again, but Hoseok could also see a bit of anger in his eyes.

_' A cat? Really? '_

" Her name is Moonbyul, she just got her name today. " Hoseok corrected as he squinted but Dinhyun just looked at him in shock. He was a dog, and their natural life was to hate cats.

_' You gave her a name?? '_

" She was alone, Dinhyun. Her family died when she was born, she had no one what did you want me to do? " Hoseok could feel anger filling his body at the tone DInhyun was giving him as if what he had done was wrong as if what he had done was terrible. He was starting to scratch at Hoseok's resolve and it was falling quickly.

_' Leave her!! She's a fucking cat. '_

Hoseok was seeing red at that point. His anger spiked quickly which is why he tried staying happy as much as possible, besides the leftover alcohol in his system was messing with his emotions as well. " Leave her?? Should I have left you too? Left Vernia as well? Just because you dont like the fucking idea of me bringing a cat doesn't mean she didn't deserve help just as much as you two did." He snaps at Dinhyun. The dog's ears falling beside his head as he realized everything. Dinhyun sighed and nodded. 

_' you are right, I am sorry. I just- '_

" I know _'you just-'_ You just dont like cats, but she needs help. Now you can either try to get along with her, or you can keep your mouth shut. She is staying and that is final. " He says quickly before standing up and walking back inside of his room, shutting the door behind him, wanting to get out of that conversation as fast as possible. He hated fighting with Dinhyun but that dog just annoyed at some times. He leaned his head against his door as he calmed himself.

_' He doesn't like me, does he? '_

Hoseok looked down at his bed, seeing Moonie's black silky fur shine against the moon, shaking his head. He walked to his bed. He looked at his wall as he sat against the mattress. " No, he doesn't, but he isn't all too happy about cats. He is a dog after all. He just needs time to have you grow on him. " 

Moonbyul just nods before she lets out a yawn, standing up she walks into Hoseoks lap, getting comfortable she lays down. She closes her eyes as Hoseok starts running his fingers through her fur. 

_' Night, Night. '_

" Night Moonie. " He says back as he looks out his window at the moon, smiling a bit to himself. He didn't even notice it, but this cat would become the foundation of the path that would lead him to every other kingdom...


	3. Dear Purple,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches, born under the moon goddess. They were made to be servers, healers, the balance of the world. It was believed that at some point, witches and fairies were friends, and witches were the creation of the rest of the living, but the full recording of that rumor was burned during an attack from the grey kingdom.
> 
> The prince, Seokjin. Is the face of the Kingdom, he is known to be the most kindhearted person in the kingdom, and his magic is unmatched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad @designedbts if you would like to read more of my books coming out soon. The next chapter will be about the grey kingdom!

_~~_

_" Seokjin! Remember, clear your mind... Try again. " A elder woman snapped at the young boy as he failed to bring a flower back to life. His eyes filled with tears before a yelp escaped his mouth. The woman had brought a ruler against his back._

_" No tears! Do you think tears will bring it back? No. Free. Your. Mind. "_

_The boy sniffed as he nodded, closing his eyes. He did the exact opposite however, he thought about how he would make the witch suffer for this. For causing him pain. He would do it himself, for if he told his parents he would just make him suck it up. The did do this to try and make him a better witch, but instead it just made him angry. So angry he could-_

_" Good job, Seokjin. See what happens when you stop with the useless thoughts. " Seokjin opened his eyes as he now looked at a purple tulip, bright and lively. He nodded mindlessly, realizing that his thoughts are what would work, not this mindless teaching that will always be the same. He will change everything._

_~~_

_" Your Highness, it is time to wake up. "_ A plant whispers in the sleeping prince's ear. He grumbles before turning away from the green life, placing a pillow over his ears to quite out the sounds of an already busy palace. 

" Five more minutes, wait no- hours. Thank you very much. " He mumbles tiredly. This was the life of a prince, forced up at hell early hours just to be forced to stand still and pretty till the late-night, on very few occasions would the prince be able to leave the palace, and even if he was allowed guards would follow his every move. 

The plant sighs before opening its mouth, more known as its leaf, a small hiss fills the room before a stream of water comes from it, hitting the princes back. _" You have another class today, get up. "_

The prince speaks before jumping out of bed, pulling off his purple silk pajamas that were now soaked. " I'm up! I'm up!! " He flicks his wrist at the plant, putting it to sleep before he groans loudly. He hated and loved classes at the same time. He was allowed to teach young witches how to use their magic for good and everything, but he couldn't count the number of times he had to leave the class to switch outfits before a kid decided to shoot fire rather than air. 

He walks to his closet. Every day, the witch that was on duty with royal outfits would make and send another outfit to the closets of those in the royal family. They were what you wore, and if you were to be found not wearing it, well.. it didn't end nice. For the prince at least, He never liked to follow the rules. 

Today, it seemed to be a silk flowy lavender button-up, paired with a pair of light purple jeans made out of what they called denim. Whit his favorite pair of purple sneakers. He silently thanked her for remembering them before pulling everything on. He walks to his bathroom and whispers a thread of words. His flatiron, comb, hairspray, and a bunch of other things coming alive, prepared to style his hair today. They had a royal hairstylist as well... They really never let the royals use their magic, it annoyed the prince. He loved using his magic and working for himself. If he could just be free, that would be such a dream. Guess that's why its a dream...

He yawned as he grabbed his toothbrush. He could make this come alive, but honestly. That was just weird. He starts brushing his teeth with some acid. It burned like hell, he heard the blue kingdom had better stuff for their teeth. They did have a tooth fairy, but the purple kingdom had barriers, he couldn't leave the kingdom unless he removed the bracelet that had been bound to him since birth, and that was not only painful, but it was also tiring as well for your magic. So he just sucked it up and stayed inside his palace and kingdom.

He brushes his teeth as tears fill his eyes, the acid was _that_ painful, but then he remembers. _" No tears! "_ He quickly blinks, removing the tears from his eyes and looking at himself in the mirror. He makes sure his mask was on, the emotionless one. The one of the boy who didn't cry. Who didn't spill tears, who was the perfect witch, prince, and son. 

His hair was finally done, parted in the middle, and swooped behind his ear. His whispered words again to make everything fall back asleep, spitting the acid out he washes out his mouth before cleaning off his toothbrush. He puts it away before walking out of the bathroom. He needed to go to the kitchen to get some breakfast before he had to go to class. So he left his room, the maids who were cleaning immediately bowing as he walked out, some even with a blush to his cheek. He was known as or of the handsome man in the kingdom. Thank his parents for his looks.

He bows back to some of the older maids, he was nice and at least respectful. He didn't need to pretend that his royalty made him more important. He was still just a witch at heart, and that was what was truly important to him. He walked all the way down to the dining room doors, opening them. He saw his parents sitting down and eating breakfast. He sighed, whenever he could get the chance, he tried to eat breakfast alone and in peace. When his parents were there, it just meant he was going to get yelled at about something. Didn't really matter what. 

He heard steps and turned his head, a small smile as his favorite chef walked past with a plate, Jaebum. He gave a sympathetic smile as he knew much of the prince's beliefs. He was his best friend after all. He set the plate filled with pancakes, and fruits down before turning to the prince. " Goodmorning, your highness. " The prince gave a nod of his head. He would hug him, but his parents were watching him like hawks. " Be dismissed. " He said simply before Jaebum nodded, heading off. They had rehearsed that many times, pretending that the prince gave no cares about his servant like his parents wanted.

" Sit, Seokjin. " His father called out in that dead, dark tone of his. Seokjin nodded, walking to the long table filled with 30 seats for parties. His father sat at the head, next to him, sat his mom, staring at him with those same eyes. Seokjin sat at his seat, on the other side of his father, a little smaller, and a brighter purple then both the seats. He grabbed his fork to eat before hearing a clearing of a throat, sighing. He set his fork down and placed his hands in his lap before looking up to look at his mom. " Yes, mother? "

" Seokjin, your classes- " Oh hell, this. His parents hated his teaching. It was the one thing Seokjin had that he could use his magic, and even then. They tried to make it to the point he could barely use it, by getting a witch by the name of Soobin who practiced in all magics. It worked for a bit before Seokjin quickly told him to train Seokjin in more magics than the basic earth magic and now Seokjin knows black magic, blood magic, earth magic, and light magic. Blood magic was by far the hardest because to cut your palm and have your blood drip was opening to all magic, it would crush against your skull until you finished the spell, a lot of the freak witches never finished their spells and now they hid in the dark woods. People who went in there never usually came out. How Soobin learned blood magic still confuses Seokjin. It was basically illegal practice it, but whatever.

" Seokjin, were you listening? " He hears the snappy tone of his father, looking up immediately. He nods. He hadn't heard a thing, but if he was to say no he would probably have his class canceled. " Good, we'll start planning tomorrow. " 

Wait, plan what? Seokjin almost banged his head on the table, stopping himself by stuffing a pancake into his mouth, chewing as he stared into a void of air. 

**~~~**

" Jaebummie! I have no clue what they're even planning. " A prince whines as he sits at a chair in the kitchen. His best friend cooking a meal for the royals dinner, spoons stirring and spatulas flipping a bunch of things while Jaebum looks at the prince. he only had about 10 more minutes before Seokjin had to go to the first class.

" Well, whatever it was. You will figure it out tomorrow. Now you gonna help cook, or just whine about your sad _sad_ life as a prince in line of the crown? " Seokjin was a fairly well cook without magic, he doesn't remember how he learned how to cook, but some even said his cooking alone was better than a hundred witches cooking.

" Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. " He stood up and walked behind the counter, grabbing one of the stirring spoons. He lifts up the sauce and tastes it, grimacing. " Jaebum, we've talked about this. It needs flavor!!! " 

" Sorry!! " He hears a yell from one of the cupboards. Seokjin just sighs and shakes his head, grabbing a couple of spices. He tosses them in the pots, stirring it again before tasting it, deeming it good before he moves onto the next thing.

**~~~**

" Goodmorning Everyone! " The prince now stands in front of a room of around 20 young witches, bowing to their prince. " Morning, Prince Seokjin. " They usually would call him just by his first name but for some reason, the royal guards decided to walk into the class this time, keeping an eye on Seokjin as if he was going to run. It made goosebumps appear on his skin because he just knew it had to do with whatever they were planning, and he did not like it one bit.

" So today, we will be continuing to work on your Earth magic, okay? Soobin has brought in a bunch of roses. They are dead- " A ring of sad sound rounded through the classroom, which made Seokjin coo. " It's okay! Cause today we're going to bring them back okay? " They all yelled happily as they ran towards Soobin who entered the door with a bunch of plants.

The classroom wasn't too big, just big enough for all the kids. It was about the size of a nice village hut, or how Soobin described it. Seokjin never really went to the village, only on birthday and he barely even was allowed to stay then, courtesy or protective and egotistical parents.

Once all the children had got a rose, they sat down and looked back up at Seokjin. " Okay, so most importantly. You need to feel free. Close your eyes, take a deep breath. You have to feel life to give life. Take the life left and grow it, bring it back. " He says slowly as he walks around the classroom, walking to his own dead rose, he stands behind it, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He raises his hands above the rose, letting everything run through him. He opens his eyes to a pretty red rose. " Now, your turn. " He waves to the class. They all close their eyes and follow his directions, some doing it immediately, some struggling. Soobin walked around and tried helping with most, but there was this one kid. Around the back who seemed to have tears in his eyes as he stared at his still dead rose.

Seokjin frowned because it seemed like this kid didn't want to be seen, Soobin hadn't helped him, but he was right in front of him. How was that even possible? Seokjin walked down the aisle, past Soobin, who looked at him for a moment before shrugging and going back to the kid he was helping. " Hey... What's wrong? " Seokjin asks as he squats next to the student's desk.

The student looked over to him, and Seokjin gasped. His eyes were pure purple, bright but they also looked dead and mostly. As is it was a ghost. No witch could do that. Their magic was purple, but eyes? Never seen before. " I can't do this. " He said in a monotone voice, it was scratchy as if it was being played on a broken record. Seokjin felt a little nervous, but as he tried to move. He realized he couldn't, his eyes looked around the room and he felt his air get caught in his throat.

The room was dead, there were vines through the windows, plants grey and lifeless all over the room bugs and ants crawling around. He looked back at the boy in fear. 

The boy's eyes were darker now, staring into Seokjin's eyes with a look that made Seokjin want to cower in fear. " How did they get you to do it? " He asked, his voice still sounding so young, but this time almost as if it was wiser than supposed to be for a twelve-year-old.

" D-do what? " Seokjin stuttered as he shook, feeling too scared to not respond. The kid got closer to Seokjin's face, scanning his face, what he was looking for. Seokjin didn't know. 

His heart stopped at the answer he was given.

_" Forget. "_

**~~~**

Seokjin gasped and shot up. He felt like his lungs were crushing him. He looked around in a panic to be met with a wall of confusion. He was in his bedroom, looking outside he saw it was morning time. He could hear people outside his room, shuffling around. How did he get here? He was just in the classroom.

" Good morning, your highness. I was just about to wake you up. " His head whipped around to stare at his plant, eyes wide. He stood up quickly, flicking his wrist, sending the plant to sleep. He ran to his closest, opening it. He gasped in shock. 

Silk flowy lavender button-up, paired with a pair of light purple jeans made out of denim... With his favorite pair of purple sneakers. the same thing he wore just earlier. He ran to his bathroom, mumbling a spell, everything came to life. He mumbled another spell, making them speed up. He waited in nervousness. 

When they were done he felt his eyes fill with tears. Hair parted in the middle and swooped behind his ear.

He couldn't believe it, he was living the same day over. He ran back into his room, going to his dresser he pulled out a light purple t-shirt and purple pants, before grabbing his sneakers, slipping them on. He ran out of his room, forgetting to even brush his teeth.

He didn't bow to the maids who bowed back, he passed the kitchen. He ran passed the royal guards and out of the palace. He was breaking rules but he needed to get to someone and get answers and fast.

He needed to get to Soobin.

**~~~**

" Wait wait, slow down. " A confused Soobin said as he tried to calm down, a panicky and out of breath Seokjin.

He ran through the woods, through the village, without stopping. Just to get all the way to Soobin's house, busting in and yelling out a jumble of words that Soobin couldn't even decipher.

" I said... I think... That I... Just lived.. a whole day.. in my dreams... " He panted as he tried catching his breath, hands on his knees. Soobin looked at him like he was just short of crazy before his eyes seemed to calculate something in his head.

" Just out of pure question. Did the dream end in a single word? Like, live, or breath, or- "

" Forget. The word was forget. " Seokjin looked up, just to see Soobin's eyes fill with shock. He quickly ran out of the room. Seokjin almost felt like passing out, sitting down on Soobin's uncomfy wool couch. Villagers of the purple kingdom didn't live so lavish, but better than those of the Black kingdom. 

Soobin ran in with a book, leather-wrapped around it. he set it on the table before opening it, flipping through a bunch of pages before he yelled out a happy sound. " Here, okay. So basically you've had a spell placed on you. It's called. _' The word of action '_ It's a spell that basically creates this binding. it's an extremely hard spell, but you will be forced to do or have this thing with you for your whole life, but the thing is. It only lasts for up to 20 years. After 20 years on the day of the birth of the person who had the spell placed on them. The spell falls, it starts with dreams, like ones of reliving the day, and it ends with an important face or memory, so if your word was forget. It means that someone made you forget someone, but the only question is. Who is strong enough to do that? "

Seokjin's eyes widened, his birthday. What his parents wanted to plan. He was turning twenty next week. The binding since he was a kid to leave the kingdom. " How about the queen and king? Are they strong enough? "

Soobin was now completely looking at him like he was crazy. " Your parents? Why would they do that? "

Seokjin just shrugged, how was he supposed to know why? All he knew was that his parents didn't like him much for a lot of things. Maybe getting rid of memory would help them out a lot more.

Soobin just facepalmed as he let out an almost crying sigh. " Oh, my lords... also... you might need to know, that the spell can be replaced on the same day of birth, making you forget everything again. "

Seokjin's eyes snapped up in shock. "So now I have to find who did this, and stop them from doing it again?"

Now it was Soobin's turn to shrug before his eyes widened in confusion. "Hey, Seokjin? Who was it you saw in that dream?"

"I think whoever it was, is what I was supposed to forget, Soobinnie."

Soobin facepalmed again, harder this time in annoyance, this spell is one of the things Soobin hates as a witch. Who made them so overpowered? "Well, this isn't going to be easy. "

" Tell me about it. "


	4. Dear Grey,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind readers have powers to be able to read minds that do not have a structure of hiding their thoughts, as a kid they are taught how to control their powers. They once were a beautiful kingdom that taught the other kingdoms how to hide their thoughts and how to have happy ones, but then the war had happened, and everyone got a bad relationship and now they used their power to learn who they could trust and who they could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad @designedbts if you would like to read more of my books coming out soon. The next chapter will be about the final kingdom, the black kingdom! Also after the black kingdom, I won't update for two weeks to do some editing on the chapters!

_~~~_

_" Hyung!! " A five-year-old boy yells out, his small fingers reaching out, pouting as he looks at his older brother, who was now holding the Prince's crown over his head._

_" Yes, Tae? Something wrong? " The 8-year old says innocently, tilting his head. The boy who had brown hair with grey tips whines, stomping._

_" Give me my crown back!! " The boy with fully grey hair just shrugs._

_" Nope! "_

_The younger brother almost cries before they hear a yell._

_" Yoongi, give your brother his crown back. " The brothers look up to see the queen, standing in her beauty, fully grey hair down her back as she looks at the older brother. Their father was standing next to the queen, his emotionless look staring at his suns as his almost white hair as blown in the wind, nodding. He agreed with the queen. The older brother sighs before nodding. " Yes, mom. " He places the crown back on his brother's head, who fixes it before sticking his tongue out. " Haha. "_

_The older brother squints before getting ready to run at his brother. " Oh, you little- "_

_~~~_

" Yoongi-Hyung. You up? " A tired prince walks into the office, running a hand through his brown and grey hair. His stormy greys staring at a dark hunched figure, writing in a book.

" Yes, Taehyung. I'm up. " The figure, known as the eldest prince mumbled in a sleepy voice. His hands dipping a feather into the ink before writing over leather made pages, scratching being heard throughout the room.

The youngest sighed before walking inside the office, shutting the grey doors behind him. He walked to his brother. " What are you writing about today? " If he knew better, he would have asked if his brother knew how early it was, and to go get some rest, but Taehyung also cannot remember a day that Yoongi went to bed on a good time since their dad died in the war.

Yoongi sighed softly, looking up at Taehyng. His dark grey eyes looking at his brother's light grey. " I'm trying to figure it out. " He ran his hands through his dark grey hair.

When their dad died, Taehyung could read his last thought. Taehyung can read minds from really far away, depending on how close he is with the person. So take his father, who he grew up with, dying on the battlefield. 

The weird thing was, how cryptic the thought had been. He knew Taehyung would be able to read it, Taehyung always did when he went out to fight. 

The thought was. _' A single kingdom will fall, but a trusting of more can save. '_

Their dad could see the future, so it had to of meant something, but the only thing was. The four kingdoms hated each other, and Yoongi and Taehyung also had no clue who they, or will need to trust.

Yoongi has spent the last three years of his life, writing and researching in a general in their dad's office, trying to figure out what they would need saving from, or what will need saving. The kingdom was one of the richest, the villages lived nicely, and they had been winning their battles in the war for a long while. While Taehyung has been trying to get their mom, the queen to let them on a trip to one of the kingdoms, but once again. The kingdoms hate each other and their mom is so against letting her sons go out to try to be friends with kingdoms who would gladly want to kill them just to send a message. She is too paranoid to lose someone else she loves.

Taehyung walked closer before he slowly took the feather his brother was writing with from his hand, the other making a sound of protest, but didnt move too much. " Oh, shut up. Sometimes I wonder if you are the older brother. "

_' And I believe that you're adopted, sadly you aren't. '_

" I heard that. " He pouts at his brother, before he grabs the journal, closing it before he sets it against the desk. " Come on Yoongi, at least go lay down. " Taehyung says softly, Yoongi looks at the feather sitting in the ink for a while before he nods slowly. He stands up, his bones cracking too acknowledge the fact that he was sitting for a while.

Yoongi really knew what he was doing wasn't good for his health, but he needed something to take his mind off the pain of dad's death, and he was doing that by keeping his brain working for as long as possible and then fall asleep to repeat, the chefs sometimes had to get Taehyung to force-feed him, and even then Yoongi would control Taehyung not to, yeah, that always ended up in him getting yelled at.

Yoongi started to sway, and Taehyung almost moved before he could feel a thought pushing into his head. _' Don't move. '_ And Taehyung couldn't move, even as Yoongi fell to the ground with a shaky breath. 

"Hyung! Let me move. What if you fell on your head?" Taehyung expressed his concern as Yoongi stared at the ceiling, what he was looking at. Taehyung had no clue.

"No, just... _Go_. I will be in bed and awake by the time the palace is awake." He said softly, and then Taehyung's body was turning, forcing him to go outside the office. Even as Taehyung called out to Yoongi in concern. Wanting to help his brother.

Soon Taehyung found himself staring at the grey doors of the office, sighing. He started walking on his own accord, down the hall, and into their mother's room. 

He was getting a trip to the kingdom today, cause he didn't know how long Yoongi could continue like this. He would do anything for his brother, he was the only brother he had. 

**~~~**

Yoongi choked on his air as soon as Taehyung left, sitting up he felt the room sway with him. It felt like his world was pounding against his skull, trying to break it to let everything crash into his brain, wanting to control him. He usually used to have his brother through these moments, but Yoongi could see that Taehyung was trying his hardest to take care of his broken mother and brother that he hasn't had time to grief over the loss of their beloved father. So Yoongi started dealing with what they called 'panic attacks' alone.

His eyes filled with tears as his hands started scratching against the skin of his neck, begging for air to fill his lungs. He couldn't breathe his head hurt so bad, the thoughts of the whole kingdom breaking into his head, the thing about being able to hear thoughts, was hearing more than just your own. As a prince, they got the best teachers since childbirth on how to read and understand thoughts. 

Taehyung was one of the quickest and best learners when it came to hearing thoughts. He could focus on someone's thoughts from over a hundred miles away, but it depended on how close he was with the person. Yoongi struggled with that, what Yoongi was good at. Was controlling people by their thoughts, being able to push a thought into a person's head, and make them do it, but reading thoughts was painful, he could do it, but only for a moment. Other than that, he couldn't read a single person's thoughts but would have to focus on hearing no thoughts at all, but it was at moments like this where he failed to calm down and quiet the thoughts down.

_' I wonder how simple this recipe is. '_

_' I want to sleep so bad. '_

_' No one will see if I take this, right? '_

_' It hurts.. '_

_' I hope they forgive me '_

_' It is such a beautiful day. '_

_' Sad sad grey. '_

_' I wonder what Alec is thinking.. '_

_' Damn, she looks terrible today. '_

" Please.. shut up. " Yoongi gasped as his hands found his head, holding it. He rocked back in forth, trying to focus on the silence. Like he learned when he was young. Focus on the silence, stick to the silence, but it wasn't working. 

But then his whole body seized and his eyes rolled back, shaking. 

_**~~~** _

_It was hot, burning. There was a black cat, running through the woods. The trees were falling behind it as fire enveloped it. Yoongi was just standing there, like watching a movie through a screen. The cat making his heart pound in fear._

_The cat meowed, but Yoongi heard its thoughts._

_' Hoseok! Hoseok! '_

_Who was Hoseok? Where was Yoongi?_

_The cat screamed in a panicking voice as a tree fell in front of it, falling to the floor. It started coughing, its eyes got glossy before they closed._

_Yoongi saw the eyes just before they closed the eyes were blue, the blue kingdom._

_Yoongi gasped and took a step back as a bird flew into the view, picking up the cat with its beak it looked around in fear before flying up and out of the fire. The bird set the cat down on the grass outside of the fire before he flew back in. Yoongi walked closer, into the fire to follow the bird. The fire didn't burn him, it didn't even hurt._

_Following this bird, it flew uncoordinated and clumsily. Less bird, more human. Yoongi gasped as the bird's eyes looked where Yoongi could see them, also blue. Another bird flew by, Yoongi could tell this bird was an actual one and the human bird followed it as the squawked._

_This bird was an actual one, but it had purple eyes. The purple kingdom._

_It looked around before flying down again, Yoongi following. Seeing the birds land on a burnt body, squeaking out the saddest sounds Yoongi had ever heard. He looked at where the body was and gasped. It wasn't a human, but a dog. Dead and lifeless, staring at the sky._

_Red eyes, the black kingdom._

_Looking around Yoongi gasped again, the whole forest was on fire, burning, and it was destroyed. Seeing something under a tree, Yoongi walked closer. Before his eyes filled with tears._

_A grey banner, the grey kingdom._

_Then everything went black._

_**~~~** _

"Yoongi! Yoongi!" He hears a distant yelling before his body shoots up, gasping on air. He looks around, he was back in the office. He looks in front of him to be met with panicked grey eyes. His brother.

Yoongi wiped his eyes quickly before pulling Taehyung into a hug. Taehyung slowly hugged back, confused. Yoongi didn't do hugs.

"What's wrong, Yoongi-Hyung?" Taehyung asked, voice filled with concern. Yoongi pulled away from the hug slowly as he catches his breath, his mind was silent. 

"We have to stop a battle from happening on the blue kingdom," Yoongi spoke, his voice shaking as he looked around the office in his spite of nervousness. He didn't know how to explain that he just saw a whole different kingdom on fire or how he knew it was a battle. That he knew was going to happen soon.

He looked back at Taehyung to see him looking at Yoongi in true concern.

"What?" Yoongi asked, wanting to know why Taehyung suddenly looked tense. 

Taehyung took a deep breath before he opened his mouth. "Well. um.. I finally got mom to agree for us to go to one kingdom for a week." Yoongi gave a gummy smile and clapped, they had wanted this for a long time. So he was excited, but Taehyung didn't look excited, which made Yoongi do quick calculations as to why Taehyung wouldn't be happy before Yoongi sighed loudly.

" Please tell me you didn't get us a trip to the blue kingdom. "

" Sorry? " Taehyung mumbled.

**~~~**

"Talk." The eldest prince heard from his side, turning his head. He was met with the face of his best friend, Seonghwa. Yoongi raised an eyebrow as he sipped his glass. 

Yoongi had figured out that he had been out for around 5 hours. This meant as soon as he woke up, the castle was awake, lively, and moving. The vision he was in only felt like 10 minutes though, so it was absurd to him.

"Talk about what?" He asked, playing it dumb, hoping that Seonghwa didn't understand what was wrong with him, but then again. Seonghwa was known for not only being one of the strongest mind readers next to Taehyung but also for being able to read people in a general easily.

" I can't even read your thoughts and I can still tell your mind is running at a million miles an hour, so talk. " Another thing about Yoongi and the royals in general. They were firstly trained on how to hide their thoughts, being a royal came with important information so you could not have people being able to just read your mind. The only people that could were other royals themselves.

But Seonghwa was right. Yoongi's mind was running, from what his vision even meant. He was never able to see the future before, so why did it happen now? But also with having to go to the same Kingdom he saw get burned down was messing with him. So that, topped off with still his father's thought, was starting to drive him crazy.

" You know how some mind readers have special abilities?" Yoongi turned to face Seonghwa fully, deciding he might as well just talk now, be called crazy later.

" Yeah, like you can force people's thoughts. " Seonghwa agreed. Yoongi swirled his drink, looking at the liquid in the bottom of the glass swirling. 

"Can an ability be passed on? Like from parent to child?" The prince could just feel that he sounded stupid, but Seonghwa said to talk. So here he was, talking. "Well, I guess it could be, but it would have to be a strong bond. The power would have to be dormant until it was able to be used when necessary... wait. Are you saying that you might-"

" Have my father's ability to see the future? Yup." He downed the whiskey he had in his glass, being 22 came with a couple of perks. Like being able to drink inside his kingdom. Seonghwa just stood still in shock, jaw hanging as he stared at Yoongi.

The prince rolled his eyes as he turned back to stare at a wall. "I had a feeling you'd react like that."

**~~~**

Taehyung was walking through the garden. Surfing through the thoughts of the kingdom. He enjoyed his lone time, reading people's thoughts. He always wanted to see, understand how people felt. How they thought of the word. It didn't matter who it was, but just by a single thought. He could tell how people felt about the kingdom or just the world in general.

_'I wonder what your power might be, or if you'll just be normal. Like the rest of us. '_

Pregnant, talking to the baby. Taehyung concluded. His fingers running over a sunflower.

_'All days are the same. Just different, am I right?'_

Talking. The grey kingdom was also known as the silent Kingdom. Cause everywhere talked through their minds more than their mouths. 

_'Dumb Idiot turn around.'_

Insulting, telling- Wait a moment... Taehyung knew that voice.

Taehyung whipped around with a squeak, seeing the face of his best friend, holding out a daisy. "Wooyoung!" He yelled before running towards him.

The prince's best friend had been out in the village for a while, teaching kids how to read minds for free. He always did the nicest things, opened his arms so that the young prince could run into his arms, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around him in a bear hug the flower being smushed between their bodies... "Taehyungie! Hi!" He says with a light voice that made Taehyung's stress leave him all at once.

Taaehyung pulled away from the hug slowly, looking over Wooyoung with wide eyes. "You look great!" He compliments, and he did. His fully silver hair parted in the middle and curled, bringing out the grey silver of his eyes. He looked like a god. Honestly, Taehyung believed he was.

Wooyoung flushes from the compliment. He was super shy and self-conscious, never believed he looked good enough, but he tried. Tried hard as hell too.

**~~~**

They sat down in the flowers, Taehyung plucking flowers and threading them together to make a flower crown while Wooyoung was rambling about all the training he did, and how some students had amazing powers.

But then Taehyung remembers Yoongi, his brother. He remembers the wide eyes of panic and deep fear. He remembers the ice-cold hands as he tried shaking him awake. The shaking and mumbles of words when Taehyung burst into the office as soon as he didn't feel a pressure on his skull after hours to not enter. 

But then he feels a shake on his shoulder and his eyes lift to look into Wooyoung's. "What's wrong?" He asks Taehyung, looking down Taehyung sees that he threaded the flowers into a heart, but it was ripped in the middle. He doesn't even know how he did it, but it was now a broken heart.

Taehyung's eyes filled with tears and in the next second. He was being pulled into a large comforting hug. Moments like this were rare, where Taehyung would let his feelings catch up to him. Let his panic overtakes him. He could never do it around his brother or mother, they were both broken and he needed to take care of them, which want he couldn't do anything that would make them want to help him. Like crying.

But Wooyoung wasn't broken, he was put together, and he was there for Taehyung. Especially when he needed it.

"It's okay, bub. You have done so well. Helped your family so much." Wooyoung said softly as Taehyung shook, salty tears falling off his water lines and down his cheeks. The praise was nice, what he needed when he was like this. To know he was doing okay, keeping the castle together.

" I-I am going to the bl-blue kingdom, but Y-Yoongi Hyung lo-looked scared. Wh-when I me-mentioned it. " Taehyung stuttered through his tears, feeling a hand stroke his back in a comforting matter. 

Wooyoung frowned slightly in confusion. He knew that Yoongi and Taehyung had been hoping to get out the kingdom for years, so hearing that Yoongi wasn't too happy about it was unnerving to him.

"Why wouldn't he be happy Tae?" He asked softly, almost in a whisper as his other hand started running through Taehyung's hair. Taehyung sobbed loudly at the question as he shrugged. 

For Taehyung, he never really cried for a specific reason. Instead, when he cried, he would sob out all his confusion and problems until he was calm, or came up with an important idea that could solve one of his problems.

" I dont know! He was just shaking a-and scared! an-and when I told him t-that he was in the of-office for hours. He j-just stood up an-and ran! Do-does he not tr-trust me anymore?" Taehyung leaned his face up, staring at Wooyoung with tear-streaked cheeks. Wooyoung shaking his head quickly as he wipes away Taehyung's tears.

"Of course he trusts you! You have been the best brother to him. Maybe you should try asking him about it again? He might have been shaken up. " 

Taehyung's tears dry up, quieting down to small sniffles of sadness as his emotions finish washing over him. An idea popping in his head.

"You're right! I will just ask him! He has to be with Seonghwa by now. " Wooyoung immediately blushes at the mention of the name, and Taehyung coos as he squishes a flushed cheek. "Oh, look at you. So in love!" Wooyoung smacks away the prince's hand, glaring at him.

"Tae, you know he wishes to wed Hongjoong." Hongjoong, some witch in the purple kingdom. Whenever Seonghwa comes back from his trips to the kingdom, he talks all about this guy and their adventures. He was the only guy who could pass into the purple kingdom.

"Woo, as much as I love you. I swear you're an idiot. Just try to court him. " Taehyung squirms out of Wooyoung's hold. He stands up and places and flower crown on Wooyoung's head, before patting his cheek with aa boxed smile. "I swear it will work out in your favor. "

And before Wooyoung could speak, Taehyung was walking away to go get answers. He wanted to help, in any way he can.

_~~~_

_"He's the boy? The one who will be reborn?" Two people stand next to each other, watching the young prince walk away happily._

_One nod. "Yes." Said simply before turning around. "Make sure he dies when he goes into that battle. As soon as possible. The eldest prince is already awakening."_

_The other hums, a nod also before starting to walk away. "As you wish, sire."_

_~~~_


	5. Dear Black,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires, they are royals between all kingdoms, fairly considered fair of their powers. They have super speed, strength, stamina, and can love for almost forever. The only downfall is the sun, none of the rest of the kingdoms know what happens other than the fact that vampires do nothing in the sun, no attacks, or even see them. That is when the kingdoms attack the black kingdom, it is the only time they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad @designedbts if you would like to read more of my books coming out soon. I'm sorry this came out so late, I was busy with a lot of things. I wont update for a couple of weeks to do some deep editing!

_~~~_

_"Namjoon! Head up! Fangs Out! Stop leaning over!" A maid snapped as the young prince, who was only nine, followed the orders being screamed at him from every direction._

_Today was his birthday, and he would have spent it with his parents, but no one had seen to see them in years, and whenever the prince asked. He was waved away for being too emotional._

_Once they were done prettying him up until they decided he looked good enough, the maids and stylists shuffled out of the room, leaving Namjoon to his lonesome._

_He walked up to the big black mirror in the corner of the room and sighed. He looked like he had just come out of Dracula. His black and red hair was straightened and gelled back, a black cape over his red shirt and shoes, black pants on._

_He opened his mouth and saw his fangs, they had grown in last year. It was a special moment for all vampires, but even then. His parents didn't come out of their room to care. Namjoon could barely remember what they looked like, or why they locked themselves away._

_He heard a door open behind him, immediately fixing his posture before he looked in the mirror and relaxed, turning around._

_"Jiminie! Hi!" The prince smiled at his best friend, and knight for life. He was two years younger than the prince, but they were best friends nonetheless._

_The knight gave a crescent eyed smile as they waved at the prince. "Joonie! How are you today?" He asked with a light melodic tone that made the prince's heart flutter._

_He sighed and shrugged, walking over to the bench in the room before sitting down, patting the space next to him. The knight sat down next to him._

_"It's my birthday, and once again. I'm spending it surrounded by people I dont know and could care less about the prince. My parents don'_ _t care enough to even step out of their room, and I am alone. Well, besides being around you. " The prince gave a dimpled smile that made the knight's cheeks flush pink, feelings too complicated to understand why yet._

_"Well, I brought you a birthday present!" Jimin says brightly, bringing the mood back up as the prince looks over with pretty red eyes. "Really? What is it? Let me see it! " Namjoon clapped quickly, Jimin giggled, reaching into his back pocket. He pulls something out but holds it in his small seven-year-old hands._

_He slowly opens his hand, and Namjoon gasps. "How did you get this?" It was a silver crab necklace._

_Once upon a time, Namjoon was allowed to a beach on the castle. There were these red things with little grabbers that when Namjoon tried picking one up. It pinched him, he had asked Jimin, who had been out more than him what it was, and when he was told it was a crab. He fell in love, they had been his favorite animal since then. Even if vampires were supposed to love bats over everything._

_"My mom heard it was your birthday and wanted me to get you something! I remembered the crab day, and well... Do you like it?" Jimin looked nervous as he asked, Namjoon had gone fairly quiet, staring at the necklace and Jimin's face._

_Namjoon felt tears feel his eyes before he pulled Jimin into a big hug, an 'oof' being pulled from the knight's chest as he hugged Namjoon back._

_"I love it, thank you so much. Chim. Thank you. " He whispers as a lumped formed in his throat. Jimin smiled as he knew he had done something well._

_"I'm glad, Joonie. Happy birthday."_

_~~~_

"Namjoon, wake up! It is time for breakfast!" The now 21-year-old prince woken up by the yelling outside his door. A groan slipping past his plump lips as he turned over. "I'm coming." He mumbled before slipping out his bed, wiping his sleep crusted eyes. He walks to his dresser, opening the top drawer before he pulls out a red shirt and black pants, slipping them on immediately, not truly caring about the look. He then slips on a pair of black socks before grabbing a pair of black dress shoes. He walks into his bathroom, starting to brush his teeth as he combs through his hair, untangling a couple of knots. 

He hears three knocks come in a certain tune against his door. The prince recognizes the tune and smiles. "Come in! Bathroom!" He yells from the bathroom, hearing the door open. The prince looks in the mirror as he sees a mop of black hair and red eyes looking back at him, a certain crescent smile on them, a crab necklace held out on his finger.

"Leave something, Joon?" The light voice asks the prince, who just shrugs turning around with an innocent smile, grabbing the necklace. He takes off the bat necklace he was forced to wear, handing it over. He puts on the crab necklace, putting it under his shirt. "I dont know, did I?"

In the next moment, he felt himself being pushed against the sink, a gasp slipping from his lips, looking into the dark yet soft eyes of his knight. The two shared dark looks, a game they had been playing since they were teenagers. What the game exactly was, and how to win. They didn't know themselves.

The prince snapped out of the gaze first, a smile that could melt hearts on his face. "How are you, Chim?" 

The knight leans off the prince, putting the bat necklace he was given around his neck, before hiding it under his shirt as well. He runs a hand through his black hair before turning the prince around, grabbing a comb. He starts doing the prince's hair. The prince having to squat a bit since their height difference was so large.

"I'm okay, Joon. I had to go walk around the village so I'm sorry I couldn't wake you up this morning." He says softly as he grabs what they called a flatiron, starting to do the prince's hair. The Prince shakes his head, knowing how hard it was to walk in the village, let alone as a knight.

The black kingdom, or as it was truly known. The death realm. The village was the reason it was called that. A long time ago the kingdom was lively, had humans running through it who would soon join a blood drive to keep vampires at bay. Calm, but then again. His parents were ruling then. They would come out to make sure everything was going well in the village, but they had locked themselves away in a room, and the village went to hell, well metaphorically.

Soon, the humans were killed off, and everything was blamed on the prince. Who should've been the face they could count on, sad he was only six when they put such pressure on him. Now twenty-one, he had been trying to fix the mess that was caused, but it was difficult when the village had gone murderous, anything with blood was able to be drunk. They would get so hungry that they would drink on other vampires as well, but the thing was. Anything that was close to royal had pureblood. Blood that came with humans. The only ones with almost full pureblood were the actual royals, like Namjoon. Jimin, his knight had part pureblood, which made him a drinkable target.

"It's okay. Did anyone drink from you?" The prince asked in concern, always worried about his knight, but he shook his head. "No, I am fine, but another knight wasn't as lucky." He said sadly as he curled the back of the prince's head.

"I'm sorry Jimin, I am trying so hard." The prince said softly as he looked at Jimin in the mirror, his royal bright red eyes looking into Jimin's dark red ones. The knight shakes his head quickly as he sets down the flatiron, wrapping his arm around Namjoon's front.

"It's okay, Joon. You are doing amazing, did you know that there was a new baby born last week?" Namjoon's eyes widened, to birth a vampire. You needed to be extremely healthy. 

"Really?" He says brightly, a bright smile on his lips. Jimin nodded as he kissed the prince's cheek.

"Yes, really! You're doing great!" Jimin encourages before he drops his arms from Namjoon before stepping away. A second later there was a loud knock on his door.

"Namjoon, stop taking forever and get out and eat!" He hears a yell and sighs, looking back at Jimin to see him shrug.

"Coming!" Namjoon responds, before turning to face Jimin, giving a dimpled smile. "Well, let's go." Jimin nods before lacing their fingers together, bringing a blush to Namjoon's tanned cheeks. He drags the prince out of his room, opening his black room door into a dark hallway.

Technically it was nighttime, but that was morning for vampires, and the day was night. The whole kingdom was made in black and red, meaning it was basically impossible to see unless you had vampire eyes, The bright colors of red in your eyes also worked as night vision for vampires.

A couple of vampires turned to look at the pair, some judgemental at their joint hands, but Namjoon could care less. They never cared for him, so why would he care for them? Jimin gave him birthday presents and took him on adventures. Jimin asked how he was when he needed it, all they did was bow to him and call him "Your Highness" while trying to be on some good side he had. Thing was, he didn't believe he had a bad or a good side. He either enjoyed your presence or not, and he enjoyed Jimin's the most.

The pair opened a large black and red door, leading to the inside of what most of the kingdoms called a kitchen. For the vampires, it was a drinking parlor. There were humans bleeding into glasses, some who had already given their blood and were holding towels to their wrists, vampires drinking out of the glasses of blood. 

Humans were basically brainwashed to giving their blood, they had been doing it so long. Giving up their blood to vampires was just short of their life's purpose. Namjoon had even been slowly trying to show them there was more to life than just giving up their blood, but over 500 years of that was making it quite difficult. 

A bunch of random faces bowed as Namjoon walked in the room, bowing back curtly. He walked to the end of the table, a single black throne where there would be two sitting there. Namjoon had made that development as soon as he finally realized he would have to take over the whole kingdom.

He sat at the throne, Jimin standing next to him. They stared at each other, looking over each other's features, no one spoke. Vampires didn't like speaking, they couldn't read minds like the grey kingdom, but as they were like bats. They focused on vibrations in the air to speak. Thanks to their super hearing.

Namjoon turned as he heard a soft buzzing in his ear, seeing a young vampire looking at him. The buzz seemed one of concern, so Namjoon buzzed back in question, wondering what was happening. The vampire pointed to the door, and in a second. Jimin was at the door, opening it slowly. Namjoon almost laughed, Jimin was protective. So much that he had trained himself to be faster, stronger, better than the prince, and he would be intimidated bt such status, but even Namjoon knew Jimin only did it to keep the prince safe, he was still a knight.

Hearing slow steps against the black-tiled floor of the ground. The prince leaned up in his throne, ready to greet whoever he will need to.

Then he sees a certain pair of eyes, red with a small mix of black. Namjoon almost sighs, almost. "Hello, San. " He greets with a stone-cold voice. The buzz running through the air, cutting through it with hidden anger.

There was a smirk on those lips that Namjoon knew just a bit too much about. 

"Well, morning your highness." Choi San, the epitome of a jerk. He was meant to be Namjoon's knight, but he had gotten an injury which meant another knight had to take place for him, and that exact knight ended up being his new knight for life.

The prince rolls his eyes at the fake kindness San was giving him. Even if San wasn't the prince's knight, and really didn't protect anyone but himself, he still had part pureblood, so he had to stay in the royal palace. Even when Namjoon wanted to kick him out. 

"What do you want, San?" The prince wasn't in the mood to play around with this jerk, and Jimin didn't seem to be either from the way he was back to standing next to Namjoon. His eyes almost burning into whatever soul San had left.

San chuckled softly, his hand coming up to check over his freshly cut claws. Yeah, Vampires had claws, but you could retract them, unlike your fangs which could always have to be seen. San however loved his claws, took care of them like his actual nails. They were painted black and Namjoon had found them beautiful a long time ago. When he was naive.

"Something simple, like a pass to a certain Grey kingdom? I have some private business to attend there." Now that's where the prince got interested, leaning a bit off his throne in interest. "What business do you have with another kingdom?"

San rolled his eyes, dropping his hand by his side. "Well, I cant tell you that. The keyword is private." He looked over at Jimin with a sinister grin, almost cat-like. "Think of it like knight protection services."

"Well, as your prince. I would like to know what these 'knight' protection services are." It was almost like San was expecting that answer from Namjoon, keeping his eyes on Jimin. He walked slightly closer, his voice and buzz lowering to a more seductive tone. 

"Oh, but your highness. We both know how you like to be called, princess." He whispers, Joon letting a gasp release from his lips as a couple of vampires turned to look in shock. Jimin moved in a blink of an eye. He pushes San back a couple of steps with a low growl. While San just raised his hands in surrender. A giggle as he turned around and started walking away. 

"I'll be waiting for the pass Joon!" He says with a giddy tone as he opens the black doors, walking out. They shut behind him.

"One day, I'm going to kill him," Jimin says darkly, Namjoon looks over to Jimin and swears he can see Jimin's eyes turn black, but only for a second. Black was the color of death, emotionless. Some people in the village had pure black eyes. They were the ones that couldn't be saved. Some, like San, had just a mix of black. They were just assholes.

The prince just shook his head as he stared over to the doors San had left. "No, he's mine to kill." Shrugging, he stood up. He walks over to Jimin, placing his hand on the knight's cheek till Jimin looked over at him. Their red eyes meeting again.

"Take me on a walk, dearest knight?" He says with a gentle voice. A smile on his lips, Jimin nodded, his hand coming up to wrap around Namjoon's.

"Of course, my prince." That made Namjoon's heart flutter. Why did Jimin saying a simple thing as my anything make him feel like a flouting cloud?

**~~~**

They went to the beach, Namjoon's happy place. The only place he didn't have to feel like he was the prince of the black kingdom, and instead Kim Namjoon. A vampire who is hanging out with his childhood best friend, Park Jimin. 

Now the pair was looking at the stars, shoes off as their toes wiggled in the sand. Jimin's head laying on Namjoon's shoulder, the quietness was a whole conversation itself. The sound of being comfortable with each other.

Well, until Jimin got curious. "Namjoon.."

He turned his head at the sound of his name, looking at the dark red hues of Jimin. "Yes, Chim?" He asked, almost giggling at the flush on Jimin's cheeks as he looked at him. Always shy no matter what.

"What San said. Um.. about you-" Jimin was probably going to struggle saying the words, so Namjoon just did it for him.

"Liking to be called Princess? Yeah, he wasn't wrong." Namjoon looked away from Jimin's face to look at the sky in embarrassment himself. He never really liked to talk about things like that, the fear of the approval of his 'likes' by Jimin still lurked in the back of his mind, even after he told Jimin that he and San had slept together once or twice and Jimin got mad over the fact that San treated Namjoon like shit after instead of the fact that it was two men.

Jimin just hummed and nodded at the answer, which now put the confusion on Namjoon. "Why the hmm?" He asked to which his Knight smiled, giving a shrug. 

"I don't know, I just expected it." Namjoon pouts, pushing Jimin's head off his shoulder. Jimin whines as he lifts his head up, looking at Namjoon face to face.

"What do you mean 'just expected it'?" He asks, his red eyes a mix of confusion and embarrassment at such a saying.

Looking up at the stars, The knight bites his lip, figuring out how to answer the question. He didn't think about what he said, instead. He just said it, having known the prince for well over 10 years he's come to the conclusion about a lot of things, including personality.

"You're so, soft, supple. A princess in a prince's skin. Your eyes, they shine bright. Like the stars, while the knight's shine dark, like blood. You're a princess, just waiting for a prince to take your place. " He whispers his explanation softly. It was how he thought of his prince, his best friend. A soft item to be taken care of and protected.

Namjoon was in _shock_ , completely. Like full jaw dropped, eyes wide, type shock, not because of anything but the fact that what Jimin had just said was so spot on that it hurt. Namjoon did not expect that. 

"I...I..." He tried speaking, being at a loss of words, but Jimin just untangled from the hold Namjoon had him in, before he started walking. " I?I? How about _you_ come to chase your dearest night, or are you too slow, _princess_?" He mocks with that voice that makes a fire ignite in Namjoon's stomach.

" Oh, you little vampire. Chase on." He stands up, right as Jimin speeds down the beach, Namjoon following in the blur of sand and wind. Giggles and yells fading into the dark air.

This was happiness. A true feeling, that only came ever so often. A feeling that always came with them.

~~~

The pair walks down the lightening halls, hands together as the whispered and laughed to themselves. Drunk on happiness. The heads that turned of the sleepy vampires who were too tired to hide their judgmental looks meant nothing to them at this moment.

In fact, nothing mattered. Namjoon felt like himself, San in the back of his mind as he watched Jimin push his raven black hair back. Sweat sticking and clumping up his hair.

"You only caught me cause I let you!" The knight yelled, sounds echoing through the large walls. The prince rolling his eyes at the make it to his room door, opening it. They walk inside. 

"Sure, slowpoke," Namjoon mumbled as he shut the door behind them, locking the door so no one could bother him, turning around. Jimin was taking off his shirt.

They were best friends,well... best friends that had sleepovers even in their 20's. It was normal, right? Everyone did that every once in a while with their bffs?

Though, Namjoon could not lie and say that Jimin didn't look absolutely amazing shirtless. He had these abs that could put anyone to shame, and his arms were both muscled and not. He was on the edge of perfect to Namjoon.

Jimin slipped into Namjoon's bed once he had taken off everything besides his pants, a yawn slipping from those pretty pink lips. Namjoon felt a blush on his cheeks as he started taking off his own clothes. 

Jimin would explain Namjoon in an entirely different way, his abs were so pretty and defined that Jimin felt spit gather in his mouth, gulping it down. He looks over Namjoon's pecs, beautiful he would mumble to himself if he was alone. Though, it's just normal to see the best features of your best friend.

Namjoon slips into bed next to Jimin, turning to his side to look over his face, red eyes turning brown as the sun shines over them. Namjoon's hair turning from brown and red to a blonde, Jimin's eyes turning brown as well, his hair turning a cotton candy pink. 

Vampires turned human during the day, changed looks as the sun shines upon them, it's why vampires lived during the night, they were stronger then, better. No one but vampire new this happened, it helped when they needed spies in the other kingdoms.

Namjoon smiled, dimples still prominent even in the day time. "I always loved this hair color." His hand reached up to run through Jimin's hair, pink strands covering over his fingers.

Jimin's blush matched his hair, eyes in crescents of happiness. He moves closer, laying his head against Namjoon's chest. His head looking up into Namjoon's honey brown eyes. "Thank you, have you ever thought of growing your hair out?" Jimin has been wanting to see Namjoon with a mullet since his human hair turned blonde, though. Namjoon wasn't so sure if he wanted it himself.

" I dont know, Jiminie. I might, it just seems so-" His face encaptured itself into a blush, pink and pretty. It seemed so princess-like is what he wanted to say. Jimin just cooed softly, thumb itching to press into the indents in Namjoon's cheeks. 

"It'll be pretty, just trust me," Jimin begs with a pout, and Namjoon is just about five seconds from crying because he is just so damn pretty and adorable it is almost sickening.

Namjoon sighs and nods, he could never say no to Jimin anyway. Jimin squares happily, knowing that Namjoon was finally going to listen to him made him so excited. 

He yawns again and this time it was Namjoon's turn to coo, hand pulling the covers closer upon their skin. "Go sleep, jiminie. " Jimin lets out a soft sound of protest, but his eyes were already closed and head snuggling further into Namjoon's firm chest. 

"Night Joon..." He whispers before his breathing evens out into soft breaths against Namjoon's skin.

"Beautiful." Namjoon whispered as he looked over the sleeping angelic face, he would stay up all day just to see Jimin like this, so soft. He couldn't tell if he liked vampire or human Jimin more.

and Namjoon thought about that all day, or more until his eyes closed and he slipped off into the darkness as well.


	6. Dear Mind,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook was a good guy, he knew that. He was a guy with a bright and cheerful personality. 
> 
> He lived in blue and had his set of blue friends. The only friend he didn't have, was the one in his mind. Though that isn't too important, his mind wasn't a friend, and he didn't need it to be. As long as it kept him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to come out, I originally planned to get this out on the 29th, but then Chadwick passed away and it hurt so I couldn't finish it. 
> 
> I really loved the guy, he was such an inspiration with just his heart, and his acting was just a bonus. I hope he is resting easy now.
> 
> This chapter gave me major writer's block and took a lot out of me to finish, hopefully, the next chapters will be a bit easier for me to write, since the next ones will be getting into some drama.
> 
> What's happening with Jin and his dreams? The mysterious men talking about killing Taehyung? San wanting to go to the grey kingdom? Jimin's eyes? Yoongi seeing the future? Is Hoseok possibly turning into a bird soon? Dinhyun's hate for Moonie? 
> 
> Oh my, all so much in such a short time! and the war we barely know nothing about. This is a rollercoaster!

_~~_

_A bunny eyed boy ran through the empty roads of his kingdom, the sun out and shining. A smile on his face. He was happy, content being alone. He had no worries of life, or about it._

_He was young, naive to believe he shouldn't worry, for life isn't something you can go about carelessly. It creeps upon you, and worries dig their claws so deep into your mind. They'll be there forever. Things like that happen to have a different name, they call it growing up._

_You learn things you never thought you would have to, you lose trust for people you thought you could. You fall in love with people who you definitely shouldn't._

_The hard truth about growing up... is that it's sick and twisted, a fated reality everyone must wake up to. It is the difference between happy and sad, innocent and sin, life and death, angels and demons._

_You become one from the other by the act of growing up._

_~~_

Jungkook jolts up from his bed, eyes blinking as the sun shines into the window, while he yawns, body drowsy and tired as if he hadn't slept much the night before. One of those days he guessed.

Now, asking. What exactly is 'one of those days.' Well in honesty, Jungkook didn't know. He just liked sleep so much, waking up felt wrong, like it wasn't happening right.

Weird, huh? Not the point, Jungkook walked around his home. It was tidy, cleaned over and over again daily just to make it look as nice as possible. His home was what some would call 'modern' in his time, a nice hut with wood made from some of the nicest trees.

He wasn't rich, but he wasn't struggling to live. He enjoyed his comfortable life, and he worked hard for where he is now.

Having been born an orphan, he didn't have much of a 'family life.' He lived how someone who grew up a bit too early did, trusting less and taking more.

He walks into his kitchen, opening a cupboard to grab a cup before he squats down, reaching out into a hole under his sink, his fingers finding something before he curls his fingers around the object, pulling it out carefully.

A smile finds it's way to Jungkook's face when it is fully brought out, or more _he_ was pulled out.

It was a bunny, he didn't have a name. Jungkook never thought names were all that important. This bunny had been his best friend since, well since Jungkook could remember. The bunny and he were basically one.

Both introverted and comfortable in silence, both had bunny-like teeth and were both soft and cuddly.

and carrots were a must for both.

Jungkook sets the bunny on a counter, filling the bowl up with a bit of water before setting it down in front of the bunny. It's ears flat against its head in curiosity, wondering what was in front of it.

"Water," Jungkook spoke simply, he wasn't like Hoseok. He couldn't understand or fully speak to animals, but if he kept the sentences short, and simple. It was like the bunny could just slightly understand.

For example, after hearing Jungkook speak. The bunny leaned its head down and stuck its tongue out, drinking the water. It was unusual and he was sure that bunnies don't drink water that way, but this was his bunny, and they were both unusual now so it didn't matter as long as they were together.

Jungkook found the bunny during a hard time, he was in the forest, mid breakdown over something he can't even remember. When he felt a brush against his hand. At first, Jungkook thought it was nothing, like a breeze, but then it happened again.

When he looked up to investigate his eyes instead found a ball of white fur staring at him curiously, wondering. Jungkook immediately got scared, he wasn't all too fond of animals like Hobi-Hyung was.

But the bunny just felt different, like it was scared as well. It didn't seem to understand much about the world, how could it at so young?

So Jungkook took the bunny with him, helped the bunny understand the world, grow up, and they became friends. Well, as much friends as a human and an animal could get.

That was fourteen years ago, now Jungkook is twenty-two, and his bunny is almost fifteen but still has the body of when the two first met. Jungkook would declare it weird if it wasn't for the fact that this was the blue kingdom and everything here was well- different to say the least.

Jungkook sighs as he looks out the window, the silence of the air filling with the small slurps of water the bunny was taking. The sun shining brightly against the young man's face.

Jungkook wasn't entirely a fan of the morning, he didn't hate it, but sometimes it made him feel like he wasn't supposed to be seeing it. The sun was too pure and bright for someone like Jungkook to be blessed with seeing it every day when his eyes opened to start the day.

The moon was calmer, less out there. A bit more mature, it didn't force you to awaken but instead lulled you to sleep, relaxed you from the intensity of the sun's energy. Jungkook liked the moon.

Sighing, Jungkook starts to prepare for his day, it would be a very simple one. He had to go to town to get some food, his refrigerator getting very empty with how big his stomach was, minus the fat. Jungkook liked working out, running around the forest, and lifting whatever his body would allow him too. It helped him keep a nice physique. One he was proud of.

He felt a scratching feeling against his bare ankle, looking down. Jungkook feels a roach crawling upon his skin. He stared at it for a while, calm. The bug seemed bored, not exactly trying to hurt Jungkook, but also not friendly with him. It seemed... tired, yeah, tired.

Jungkook was just staring, observing. How young was this bug? Where had it been today? How many of its kind has been killed while Jungkook was just staring at it. These were questions people didn't like asking, refused to. They just did whatever they thought was right and moved along, Jungkook couldn't do that. He had to wonder, about something as big as the war, or something as small as a bug crawling on him.

Jungkook reaches down, slowly and he grabs the bug. It tries escaping from his hold, but it was useless. It was a vampire against a bug, although he wasn't very vampire in the morning, somethings were left over, strength included.

The bug stops moving, but there was a tremble easily noticed, Jungkook could almost smell the fear of the poor insect, turning it till they face each other. The bug's beady eyes looking dead into Jungkook's doe ones.

His mind slows as his head tilts back, mouth opening wide as the bug drapes over his mouth, fingers slowly loosing upon the bug's body and then-

_**KNOCK!** _

Jungkook gasps, dropping the roach on the floor. It quickly scatters away, he moves quickly, grabbing his bunny and putting it back under his sink to hide, placing the bowl back where it came from. It only had water in it so it would still be clean by now.

"Jungkookie! You in there?" Oh, his best friend. Kim Taehyun, a young guy. Only eighteen if he could remember correctly. Taehyun had been Jungkook's friend since Taehyun was ten and Jungkook was fourteen. 

Jungkook can't remember how exactly they met, he likes to believe it was because Jungkook fell and scraped his ankle at the Townsquare, and then Taehyun came up an offered him a bandage, but it's only belief.

"Yeah, coming!" He speaks as he makes sure his house at least looks decent, he was a neat freak, liked things to be where they needed to be when they needed to be there. It was an obsession if he was, to be honest, but his house looked nice so who cares about the details?

Jungkook, once decided his house looks good, opens the front door. 

Taehyun was a pretty guy, two dimples that make you want to coo, a smile of gold, and eyes that captured the sun, a hopeful blue. He wasn't like Jungkook. He liked showing his eyes off, bright every day, he loved being a fairy.

'hmm.. wonder why hobi-hyung doesn't show his eyes more... interesting.'

"Hi, Hyung! Sorry, I came by unannounced. I know you usually go out on these days when it's sunny out. So I wondered if I could join you? Beomgyu and Kai are too busy to pay attention to me."

Huening Kai and Choi Beom-Gyu, aka Taehyun's roommates. They had been together since childhood, and if Jungkook knew the laws of the kingdom better. He would believe that those two were together. They were both young, Kai being newly seventeen and Beomgyu being a fresh adult at eighteen.

They had a sweet friendship, really. It was cute to see there trio walking in the town, matching with their little bracelets with a charm of a dagger on it. Jungkook never asked what it meant, considering it seemed like it meant something fairly important to all of them, considering they always made sure to have it on.

Even now, he could see the glint of a blue crystal dagger dangling from Taehyun's wrist. Speaking of which...

"Yeah come on, let me get dressed and we can head out."

_**~~~** _

Now walking through the paths of the town, Jungkook felt out of place. There were children with ocean eyes, laughing as they ran around their parent's shops. Right before that guilty look comes over their face when they're told to be quiet and sit still.

There were butterflies buzzing around the floral shop, the smell of freshly picked daisies wafting into Jungkook's nose, while an old lady wrapped up bouquets that lovers would buy for their anniversary of first dates.

Love, a funny little thing. How easy we can say we fell in love, but how hard it is to admit when we have fallen out of it.

"So Hyung, why do you never show your blue eyes? You know people ask questions, wonder things about your relationship with that weirdo with all the pets." Jungkook felt the sigh building in his throat. He hates how easy people think everything is their business that they need to intrude on.

"Hoseok, his name is Hoseok, and he's older than you and me so show some respect, besides. I don't think showing my eyes matters all that much, it's not like you'll know what fairy I am if I do." He mentions as he continues walking, now noticing the more insulting things of the town, while Taehyun just decides to stop speaking, looking down at his feet.

Jungkook notices the stares, judgmental as blue eyes pierce into his doe browns. He notices the parents who pull their kids away from him in uncomfort as if he is some outsider, not like he isn't but it's better when you respect him.

He knows it isn't just because his eyes are always brown, but more because he hangs out with guys, and hasn't ever been seen with a girl. The downfall of this kingdom was that everyone was not openminded.

Hobi was his best friend, helped him when he felt like he had nothing left, and hugged him when he had something he was proud of. Hobi was his best friend, and best friends never let each other go.

"Jungk-" Taehyun starts before Jungkook just shakes his head, a bunny smile on his face that showed he was clearly not having.

"C'mon Taehyun, I think I found the shop we need to go to today. Let's go." He cuts him off, too tired of the conversation, just wanting to shop and have a nice calming day. He didn't have work today and definitely wasn't in the mood to have the same stress work gives him.

_**~~** _

"A book store? Really Hyung?" Taehyun sighed as he looked around the shop filled with books, more a big tent with books lying on the grass, but this was their version of a book store.

Jungkook started walking around the store, squatting down to pick up a book, opening it to skim the first few pages to see if he wanted it before he set it back down before he sighs and looks back at his friend.

"Taehyun, you do know that reading is good for you, right? Besides Hobi-Hyung told me about this book and I want to find it for him." Jungkook speaks up as he grabs another book, smiling all teeth on show at the younger male, who just shakes his head in annoyance, confused on Jungkook's want to please the older fairy.

"What is with you? You know this guy doesn't care about you as much as you do him, I mean I barely know him but he doesn't even look to have emo-"

"Did you know his mother was killed in cold blood?" Jungkook sighs as he stands up, walking over to the male. His eyes darkening in a wave of mild burning anger that sent a shiver down Taehyun's spine, knowing he hit one of Jungkook's very few nerves.

Though Taehyun was mostly in shock, Jungkook didn't talk much about the guy, and Taehyun didn't care enough to get to know him. He didn't want to be associated with the weirdo.

"No.. I didn't. " He mumbled under his breath as he felt a wave of guilt come over him.

Jungkook just scoffed at the creation, busying himself with the books as he continued speaking. "Don't act like that, I wasn't done."

"He lost his mother, and he decided to never show his eyes again because his mother died showing them. This kingdom isn't all love and rainbows, and they definitely don't like animal faires." He continues speaking, too busy with his words to turn to look at Taehyun's shocked and shameful frowns.

Walking down the lines of books until he finds a different pile, books with no binds just designs over the covers that spoke more than a title ever could. Taehyun knew how much the kingdom hated the animal faires, their king might be one but that's exactly the reason why they hated them, they believed only those with royal blood should be an animal fairy, and Hoseok was easily not royal. He lived in a trash hut forsakes.

"And he's friends with animals because those are the only people he can trust, so yes. I am getting a book for him, because someone needs to be friendly to him, cause people like you would never understand what it's like to be alone, okay?" Jungkook finishes, right as he grabs a book with gold designs on it, swirling in circles and lines to create a story on the cover. Jungkook opens a page before making a happy sound, and right as Tahyun opens his mouth to speak. Jungkook cuts him off, again.

"Here we go! _Book of the war, blue kingdom_. Found it! C'mon, let's finish shopping. It's getting dark, everything will be closing soon."Taehyun sighs as Jungkook goes to purchase the book, deciding he probably shouldn't speak for the rest of this trip, besides. Jungkook wasn't wrong, Taehyun didn't understand, and he never would.

**_~~~_ **

Jungkook waves goodbye to Taehyun as he shuts his door, sighing as he leans against the wood, he had long since put his items from his shopping trip up and now held the book he got for Hobi in his grasp. He didn't know if reading it was all too good, Hobi said it was a special and important book during their drinking last night, and Jungkook for some reason could only remember that much, and another one of the faires dragging him home through slurred words, and him crying at a cockroach. He was a sensitive drunk, don't blame him for it.

But, it was just a book, right? So why couldn't Jungkook have some fun and just read through it a bit? skim a few pages to make sure it was the right book for Hoseok. That was his reasoning as the male opened the page. They were made out of leather from what he could tell, worn down and wrinkled, certain words of ink looking faded it, and written in feather ink from the swirls and lettings getting thinner as the ink started running out.

The pages crunched under Jungkook's fingers as he flipped through them, just skimming. Certain words catching his eyes like _faires_ , and _bows_ , or words like _murder_ and _bloodshed_.

Then a whole page caught his eye, and he started reading.

_' For when the sun matches the eyes of the awakened, and moon matches the soul of the key, shall war be told truth, and knight broke free. When death comes life, and fire drowned by water. That is when, and only when. The lock shall reveal. '_

Huh? Jungkook brows knitted together in confusion. His brain starting to hurt as he tried to understand what the quote meant, the book was way too long to be read in just one night, and he planned on giving it to Hoseok in the next day, but those sentences just didn't fit in the simple book. Too vague and confusing, but Jungkook assumed that he needed to read the rest of it to understand, but he didn't like reading for the most part. So he just closed the book instead, he could just ask Hoseok what it meant. His Hyung had all the answers when he needed them, and that was okay. His Hyung was very smart.

An unexpected yawn pulled itself through Jungkook's throat, coming into the air in a loud breath. He felt tired from his uneventful, and yet eventful day. 

Looking over at his window, he saw the moon staring back at him, lulling him to bed, and with that. He stood up, cracking his bones as he started taking off his clothes, starting with his boots that he wore pretty much everywhere, to his socks, then his blue pants with white at the knees, before getting to his shirt, white with blue at the wrists, clothes falling everywhere to the floor as he made his wat to the bedroom.

His body falling against his mattress, a bed with no binding. His eyes fell shut, he was tired and needed sleep.

and he drifted off, but not before his mind saw a man staring at him, a man with red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been slacking on this story, and I will get the next chapter out very soon! If you haven't noticed, I wrote a oneshot called R.U.N. If you like angst, that is for you. I also paused this story for this, but don't worry. We will get to the purple kingdom very soon.


End file.
